


Warrior Hearts

by ShortForPhill



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vikings, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, disclaimer: i don't know shit about vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortForPhill/pseuds/ShortForPhill
Summary: Tony is rescued from a remote monastery by Thor and begins a new life as part of Thor's viking village … and as Thor's soulmate
Relationships: Tony Stark/Thor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	Warrior Hearts

Thor pauses in the doorway. He’s loathe to leave again so soon on another raid, but it is his duty. He glances back to see his soulmate Tony watching him intently. Thor found Tony in the unlikeliest of places: held captive in a monastery during a raid. Thor had been instantly drawn to the smaller man, with his short dark hair and rich brown eyes. Thor’s fellow warriors had been skeptical that an outsider would carry their prince’s soulmark, but there was no denying that Thor and Tony were a match. That Tony was his.

As Thor takes a step forward, Tony utters a word that Thor has come to learn means “please”.  
“Thor,” Tony says, “No go. Please.” It’s only been a few short weeks that Tony has been his, and Tony’s Norse is still very limited.  
“I must go, beloved,” Thor replies. “But you have my word that I shall return.” He knows Tony understands enough of what he says. He places his hand on Tony’s chest, right over where his soulmark is. In return, Tony grabs Thor’s forearm right over the matching mark. His hands are rough, calloused from hard work rather than battle.  
“Thor safe?” Tony asks softly.  
“For you,” Thor promises, “I will come home.”

Tony follows Thor down to the boats. He checks Thor’s weapons himself and ignores the stares of the assembled warriors.  
“Be safe,” he urges. He pauses, and Thor knows he’s trying to find the right words. “I cannot be without you,” Tony finally admits. “You are everything now.”

It’s true, Thor realizes. Tony followed Thor across the sea with nothing but the clothes on his back. He owns nothing. The village has yet to fully accept him. Tony is afraid. Thor pulls him into a tight embrace and holds him as he shakes.

“This will be my last for the season,” Thor tries to reassure Tony.  
“No more?” Tony whispers.  
“This, then no more,” Thor nods. Tony offers him a watery smile.  
“Thank you.” He pulls away. “Go,” he says, “Go fast, come home fast.”

Once they’re underway, Thor looks back to shore. Tony is there, watching them sail away. He looks so small against the vast shoreline. But Tony’s heart is full of love and Thor knows he’s a survivor. Thor vows to himself that he will return as swiftly as possible. He and Tony will build a home and a life together, as the universe decreed.


End file.
